There are numerous types of window coverings available on the market, such as Venetian blinds, pleated window shades, Roman shades and the like. They are mainly installed on doors and windows of houses to meet different consumers' requirements such as blocking sunshine and providing decoration function.
The general window covering has cords that can be lifted upwards and downwards to control retraction and extension thereof. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,965 discloses a window covering 10 that mainly comprises a seat 11, a control switch 12 and a cord assembly 13, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The cord assembly 13 has cords 131 converged to run through a bottom hole of the seat 11, an aperture on an anchor member of the control switch 12, and an opening of a depressing member 121 of the control switch 12, so that a lower end of each cord 131 are converged below the seat 11 and movements of the cords 131 can be controlled by the control switch 12. During retraction of the window covering 10 a user has to press the depressing member 121 of the control switch 12 with one hand and pull the lower end of each cord 131 with another hand to finish retraction of the window covering 10 (referring to FIG. 3). However, after retraction a lengthy portion of the cords 131 are exposed without a winding or concealing design. They could easily become a playing object of children and result in the risk of strangling the children.